


An Odd Pair

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Iplier Egos - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Septic egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: Anti hacked into Dark’s computer so that he could surprise the dark alter. However, he does not find who he was looking for.





	An Odd Pair

Dark peered down at the computer screen, lines of code flashing at high speeds. He had many skills, yet coding, unfortunately, was one of the few that he did not possess. He looked over at Google, who was sitting in his desk chair. “So, how long will it take to fix it?”

“An hour. Usually it would be less, but whatever got into this seemed to have the goal of completely decimating your computer.”

Dark cracked his neck, the red in his aura rising. “I have an idea who.”

Google shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious. If it was a company they would’ve at least tried to clean up their tracks.”

Sighing, Dark glanced at the clock on the far wall. “I don’t have time for this. I promised the Host he could head to the store with me before we pick up Yandere.”

Google beeped. “I can take care of the glitch. Also, you may want to pick Yandere up before going to the store, his school issued a message that all students were leaving early. Apparently another fire broke out.”

“Of course, he couldn’t wait two days before causing another disaster. Thank you Google.” Dark walked briskly out of the room, the red in his aura still flaring at Yandere’s carelessness.

A few moments passed by in silence as Google simply waited for the inevitable. 

Eventually, green sparks fizzled around the computer monitor, distorted laughter growing in sound. There was a loud crackling sound before light flashed from the computer screen, hitting the wall on the other side of the room. The light took the form of a person, features slowly glitching into view. It all quickly morphed into Antisepticeye, who looked around the room in confusion, the smile on his face fading. “What the fuck?!”

Google turned in his chair, the same bored expression on his face. “Did you really think that we wouldn’t notice? You have no discreteness.”

Anti groaned. “Of course that pussy left you in charge. Fucking metallic attack dog.” He frowned, letting his eyes roam over Google. “Wait you are metal, right?”

“I have a metal interior, yes. However I do possess synthetic skin on my exterior.”

“Really? Does it cut like normal skin?” Anti tilted his head, smiling as a knife materialized in his hand.

Google sighed, his eyes flashing blue as he sent out a message for the other Ipliers to stay as far away from Dark’s room as possible. “I understand it is futile to try and convince you to leave, so I won’t. Just as a warning, I do not hold back.”

Anti laughed. “What? And Dark does? I could kick his ass any day. Do you really think that you’re any match for me?” He launched towards Google in a frenzy of glitches, flailing his knife.

Google narrowed his eyes before quickly standing and throwing the chair at Anti, sending him to the ground. “Dark does hold back, and I’m telling you right now, you underestimate the rest of us.”

Groaning, Anti stood up, throwing the chair off. “Fucking Siri knock-off!” He bolted towards Google, glitching behind the android last second and slamming his knife into his side.

“Ha!” Anti grinned, looking down at the knife firmly embedded into Google’s torso. Anti knew that the knife wouldn’t cause a deep enough cut, so he had managed to send his glitches through the weapon, allowing it to pierce the synthetic skin and then enter Google’s metal interior. It was causing some type of internal damage. Now, the glitch just wanted to see the look of pain on the android’s face. He looked up at Google.

Google stared back at Anti, his expression stoic. “Are you finished?”

Anti frowned. “Really?”

Google nodded. “Really.” He slammed a hand on Anti’s wrist, and a large shock went through Anti’s body, causing him to holler in pain. Within a second he had glitched across the room.

“What the fuck!” Anti was glitching between realities, excruciating pain rocketing through his entire being. He stared at Google, noticing that the android was glitching slightly.

“I t-told yo-o-ou. I don’t h-o-o-old back,” Google stated, the same unfeeling look in his eyes.

Anti hugged his arms around his chest, the pain still strong. He watched Google a moment, a small smile forming. “Huh.” His body fizzled as numerous pixels began to disconnect from his body. Without another word, he flashed into the computer monitor again, the screen turning black.

Google sighed as smoke began to rise from the now-fried computer. So much for fixing it in an hour. The android glanced down at his body as he ran a systems check, noticing that he had coolant dripping from his wound, and numerous wires and circuits were damaged. As much as he disliked Bing, it might be one of those few times he asked for the other android’s assistance. 

He walked out of the room, happy that the glitch hadn’t tried to continue the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> A virus and an android, basically mortal enemies. I’m surprised I don’t see more works done about them.


End file.
